Life in the Grimm House
by justanothercrazybrunette
Summary: The Grimm house was never boring. Sabrina could prove that 100 times over.
1. Sick

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!

0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everafters did not get sick.

They couldn't catch the flu, or a cold, or typhoid fever, or.... anything really. They just _couldn't. _Yet that was the _only_ explanation of what was happening to Puck.

What else could explain the nausea- _butterflies_- when she smiled?

And this clenching feeling- _guilt_- when he hurt her?

And the fact that his eyes **burned **when she yelled at him?

Ignored him?

_Hated him?_

-_tears_-

Everafters did not get sick. _**Fairys**_ did not get sick. Yet here Puck was, dieing of an unknown illness.

And the only cure, was the cause.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

Yah, I know its really short. Some of them are even shorter than this, but some of them are longer too. If you guys have any questions or requests post them in a review. I have about 23 of these drabble ficlette things written so far, its just a matter of being foccused enough to type them. Also I'll probably get the next chapter of The Essay up on the 12th of May (tomorrow). Alright, Thanks!


	2. Opposites

Disclaimer: If I were Michael Buckley, I would be writing book 9, but I'm not, so I'm writing this thingy.

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Characters: Sabrina and Puck

category: Longer drabble/ shorter one shot.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

She and Puck _hated _each other. They _could not_ like each other.

They were like... Fire and Ice

Water and Oil

Viniger and Baking Soda,

or two explosive chemicals.

Phosporus and Oxygen maybe.

They could not _like _each other, because they were _opposites. _

He never grew up.

She grew up too quickally.

He was alergic to books. ALERGIC!

She LOVED to read. She always had.

He _hated _his family.

She loved hers.

But they were the same. They were stubborn, and loyal, and brave, and they were independent, they didn't need _anyone,_ and they _never_ cried.

And they needed each other, even if they would never _ever_ admit it, because _they were opposites._ They completed each other.

He gave her back some of the childhood she lost.

She helped him grow up.

He could tell her when to stop reading, and_ have fun._

She helped him realize that sometimes, people really didn't need the comic relief.

He gave her a little escape from her family.

She gave him a family he could care about.

And they gave each other someone who wouldn't back down. Someone they could depend on. Someone to protect them when they _weren't _strong.

But most of all, they taught each other you didn't _have_ to be alone,

and sometimes it was okay to cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Alright, thats the second prompt. I might do royalty next. I haven't really decided.


	3. Sing

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything, how dissapointing

Allright, I'm on wordpad right now, so my spelling is probobly off. Also, this chapter goes out to my friend Princess Fairy Sparkle-Pants (Not her real name, but it annoys her more) . She has randomly decided to go amish (but she still uses the computer....?) so I've decided to comunicate this way.

I'll probobly get at least 2 chapters of this, and the next chapter of The Essay up today. Maybe more.

Lastly, Dreamgreen16 requested that I make the chapters a teensy bit longer. My response to this is firstly, thanks for reviewing :) and secondly, the new ones that I write WILL be longer, but I have a whole lot written already, and some of them are really really short. If thats the case, I'll just update 2 or 3 at the same time. I'll tell you once I start writing new ones.

Prompt: Sing

Spoilers: One itty bitty one for book 3, but if it hasn't been spoiled yet, then you are one sad little child.

Characters: Sabrina and Puck

Catagory: Songfic

Genre: Romance

P.S. The song is This Love, by the Veronicas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Taste it in our first kiss_

_Stranger in this lonely town _

_Save me from mly emptiness_

Puck tiptoed into the kitchen, searching for the source of the noise, only to stop dead when he saw a certain blonde singing.

_You took my hand_

_told me it would be okay_

_trusted you to hold my heart_

_now fate is pulling me away_

_from you..._

He leaned against the doorway, watching as she swayed to the music.

_Even if I leave you now,_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in _

_I cant give up_

_On this love..._

She really did have a nice voice, even if he would never admit it. Almost hypnotizing...

_You've become a peice of me_

_Made me sick to even think_

_of mornings waking up alone_

_Searching for you in my sheets_

_Don't fade_

_Away...._

Maybe he'd force her to sing infront of a group of people. Not only would it be sorta nice, but it would embaress her. Two birds with one stone. Perfect.

_Even if you leace me now,_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even If I'm not around_

_I wont give in_

_I cant give up _

_On this-_

love. Puck! What?- how?-I-you-huh?"

"One at a time Grimm. Now which question would you like to ask me?"

Smirk. Glare. Sigh.

"You didn't...hear that right?"

"You mean your performence? It was actually quite entertaining. Who was it about?"

Sabrina flushed. "Who was it about Sabrina?" The blonde haired fairy questioned again, this time more curious. The mini-detective spun around.

"No one Fairy boy, it's just a song-"

"Yah a song that you sang about some guy that you like. Who?"

She glanced at him again almost pleadingly, "Puck it's _just_ a song! It's not important!"

Puck was staring at her, almost not hearing her, "Who-?" After all, he knew who it reminded _him _of.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Taste it in our first kiss..._

Their first kiss.

_**"I believe the words your looking for are Thank you."**_

_Stranger in this lonely town_

_Save me from my eptiness_

And he had saved her, even if it was him she needed saving from

"_**I could have killed you Sabrina..."**_

_You took My hand_

_Told me it would be okay_

And she had. Without her, he wouldn't have been able to face that funeral...

"_**My father never cared about anyone but himself....I hated you! You took every oportunity to remind me I was weak and stupid!"**_

Puck went to ask the question again, but a quick glance around revealed the truth, Sabrina had slipped away while he was thinking. He would just need to get it out of her later.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

I know, I know. Its not that great, but I wanted to encorporate this song, because I really thought it would fit them,. The other two things I wanted to post should be up by midnight (I know, very promising isn't it?)

Thanks for Reading, hope you enjoyed it. Any requests of suggestions just post 'em.


	4. Oops!

So this is the next one, Its really short but I have study hall today, and nothing after school so I'm hoping to get a lot updated....Lets see... Also, I wanted to ask, does anybody read Maximum Ride? Because I was thinking of doing a MR and Sisters Grimm Crossover.

Lastly, I wanted to do a quick shout out to all my reviewers (If yo0ur not up here, You'll be in the next chapter (or the one after that))

**Mr. And Mrs. Goodfellow**: Thanks for reading anyway! After your review, I went back to look at the summery, but I'm not really sure what else I could Put!

**Lara D.**: You are probobly the best reviewer _ever._ I don't think theres many other people that review every chapter, even the old authors notes :)

**xjess17:** Thanks! I am trying to update as often as possible, but I can only update when my parents aren't home (loooooong story) and more stuff should be up soon!

**Cahills1411:** Thank you very much!

**DreamGreen16:** Hi! Your my first reviewer! (for this story!) Sooo YAY! And I know I already responded to your second review so I'm not going to bother rewriting it so, yeah....

KAY! That makes me feel better! Now on with the story (almost)

Disclaimer: I dont own sisters grimm

Prompt: Oops!

Spoilers: Spoilers for Once Upon A Crime.  (Just Pucks Backstory though)

Characters: Puck, Oberon, Moth

category: Really Short Drabble

Genre: General

Rating: K+

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

It was never a concious choice. It wasn't like he just woke up one day and said, _OH! I should get myself __banished!_ He really didn't plan on it, but when his father told him he was engaged to moth, he sorta lost it... (Okay, maybe more than sorta, but he would never admit that.) He kicked, and screamed, and broke things, and still his father told him he _had_ to marry Moth. He didn't have a say in the matter, and he should just resign himself to his fate.

He still can't remember exactly what happened, infact, he didn't even realize something _had_ happened until the next day, when he was trudging through the woods with his fairys. Oops. Oh well...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

I know this one isn't that great, but its the only one I had time to type right now, so when I get home I'll do a longer one, I promise.


	5. Picture

Hey everyone! I'm sorry its taken me this long to update. My computer crashed and my parents didn't bother to get it fixed for the longest time because they have a computer at work...

Disclaimer: Still dont own sisters grimm

Prompt: Picture

Spoilers: Spoilers for Tales from the Hood and a tiny bit for The Inside Story

Characters: Red Centric with mentions of the rest of the Grimm Family

Catagory: Drabble

Genre: Family, maybe a tiny bit of angst

Rating: K+

Red loved to draw. When she lived with the Scarlet Hand she would draw hundreds of pictures of her family. She would have her, and her Granny, and her parents, and her brother, and her kitty, and her puppy.

But it _hurt_ to draw them.

_It hurt,_ because they were _gone,_ and they weren't coming back.

But the master, he _said_ they would come back. He _promised._

Deep in her heart though, she knew he had lied, and that hurt too.

After she came to libe with the Grimms, she drew a new family, and this family was _better_, even if it was dysfunctional.

In these pictures, she still had a Granny, but this granny was all smiles, and kind words, and she was always holding a plate of multi-colored _stuff_ in front of her. She still had a puppy too, but this puppy was nice, and didn't scare her or try to eat the Granny.

And there would be her in the middle, with her dark haired sister/best friend standing next to her, and her blonde haired sister on the other side. This sister was always yelling at her older brother. (The brother usually deserved it) Her uncle was always yelling at the brother too, but he didn't have a reason like the sister.

Next to her uncle was her aunt. She loved her aunt, because wherever her wunt went, the baby went, and Red _loved_ the baby. And sometimes the aunt would give her candy when no one else was looking. (The aunt was also the first person to say she forgave Red, and red _needed_ to be forgiven because she was _wrong, _and she was _sorry)_. Next to her aunt, was Jake.

Red loved Jake too, because Jake was very nice, and very funny, and he didn't care that sometimes she forgot, and sometimes she_ wanted_ to forget. She thinks it's because he wants to forget too. And Red always draws an Angel behind Jake, because Jake _loved_ the Angel_, _and Red wished that the Angel was still her, because she liked the Angel too.

And when red finishes thes pictures she folds them up, and puts them under her pillow because that way she can protect them, and she wants to protect this family because otherwise they might be _gone_ too.

Just to clear one thing up, Veronica is the first to _forgive_ Red, not the first one to _accept _her. I feel like everyone else would kinda sweep things under the rug and not talk about it, but that Veronica would actually come out and Say that she fogives her.


	6. Comfort

This is me trying to get back into writing Sisters Grimm Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sabrina Grimm was not afraid of thunder. Sabrina Grimm was not afraid of anything, and if anyone said differently, she would knock their lights out. Daphne on the other hand, was terrified of thunder. Because of this, whenever there was a storm Sabrina would build a tent out of blankets, and her and Daphne would curl up together and sleep there. Of course, Sabrina only did this because _Daphne_ was afraid. Because Sabrina Grimm was not afraid of anything.

So when puck walked down the stairs one stormy night to see her frozen on the couch, he was shocked to say the least. It took a few moments for his drowsy mind to process what he was seeing.

Sabrina Grimm was afraid. _Of thunder. _

Although this was his initial observation, he still could not believe it, his mind rejected what his heart knew was true. And she gave him no solid evidence to prove or disprove his theory. She was not screaming, or sobbing, she wasn't even curled up in a ball.

Instead, she sat perfectly still, her back rigid, and her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Sabrina?" She didn't reply. He wasn't sure if she was ignoring him, or if she just hadn't heard. "Sabrina? Are you afraid of thunder?" At first, she did not say anything, but he got his answer when thunder cracked over head.

If he had not been watching for it, Puck would not have noticed that she became more rigid at the noise. Barely registering his own actions, he plopped himself down next to the blond, and pulled her into his arms. Almost subconsciously, he started talking.

"You know when I was really little, Dad brought me and Mustarded hunting. We were in the middle of the woods, when one of my dogs ran off. Dad told me to go after the dog, so I gave Mustarded my stuff and ran off. I couldn't have gone more than fifty feet when the storm started. A tree right next to me was hit by lightning. Split it fight in half. They didn't find me for like…five hours."

Although this story was most definitely true, Puck had skated over the part where he danced around for three of those hours like one of those wood elves he always made fun of, before collapsing exhausted on the ground.

"I'm not afraid of thunder."

"Huh?"

"I am _not _afraid of thunder." The shocked fairy just stared at her for a moment, before nodding slightly.

"Okay." Sabrina glared at him for a second before sighing.

"But, I mean really, who _likes _thunder? It's loud, and obnoxious, and you can't get any sleep, and…and…" She trailed off a little, and then, much quieter, she whispered, "and it brings back memories."

"So you're afraid of memories?"

"No! I'm not _afraid _of anything!"

The fairy held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "That's not what I meant! Jeez Grimm, I'm just trying to understand! If you don't want me here though, I'll just-"

"Wait!" Sabrina cried, grabbing on to the hem of his shirt, "I'm sorry, its just….-look, I didn't meant to…I meant…" She sighed, "My parents were kidnapped during a thunderstorm. Usually Daphne is here, so I dn't have to worry about it, but now that she's staying with Granny…"

"you're all alone." He said, understanding flashing in his eyes. He sat down again. "Sabrina," he started gently, "Your parents are okay. They're upstairs _right now._ And they're awake, or…well, they will be in a few hours. Even your brother is here. He's upstairs too."

"I know that! Its just….when there's a storm like this, it reminds me of that night. I guess it just makes me think that it could happen again." On impulse, Puck pulled her into a hug.

"Grimm, as your body guard, if anyone tries to mess with you, or the rest of your freaky family, then I get to pummel them, got it?" Sabrina smiled a bit.

"And who would be stupid enough to mess with the trickster king?"

"Exactly."

If anyone had peeked into the Grimms living room that morning, they would have seen a certain blonde fairy splayed over the couch, with a considerably calmer Sabrina curled up at hi side. Of course, nobody was stupid enough to wake the two up. Who wanted to invoke the wrath of the Trickster King and the Queen of Sneaks?


	7. What?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prompt: What?

Spoilers: none

Characters: Sabrina and Puck

Catagory: really short drabble.

This is actually based off of a game that used to be played in my elementary school.

* * *

"Sabrina?"

"Yah?"

"Sabrina?"

"Yes?"

"Sabrina?"

"Can I help you?"

"Sabrina?"

"Puck!"

"Sabrina?"

"What?"

"You're stuck with it!"

…..Sometimes, Sabrina really hated Puck.

* * *

Okay, Yes it is really short, but it's my second update for the day soooo...


	8. Last Straw

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prompt: Last Straw

Spoilers: Ehhh…sorta for the story thus far….

Characters: Mostly Henry and Puck, but Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Red, Jake, Briar, and Veronica to

Category: drabble.

This was the last straw.

Henry had agreed to help with the war, he had agreed to help rebuild an _everafter_ community. He had excepted the fact that Jake was in love with Briar, and he accepted the fact that Daphne was best friends with Red. Henry Grimm had even accepted the fact that Veronica had kept in touch with everafters in New York City.

In fact, he was pretty sure he could have accepted it if he walked in on his oldest daughter making out with a _normal_ boy. But that was not what happened, and this he could not accept. He was having a hard time understanding why she even wanted to go _near_ the blonde fairy.

This was the last straw. He would have to get rid of Puck.

So? What did you think?


	9. Waffles

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prompt: Waffles

Characters: Daphne and Sabrina

"Pancakes or Waffles?" Daphne demanded.

"What type of question is that?" her sister asked, slightly disturbed by the sheer intensity in the brunettes voice.

"My type of question! It's life or death Sabrina! The fate of the world could depend on your answer! So pancakes or waffles?" Although Sabrina highly doubted her answer was that important, she decided to humor her sister.

"Waffles I guess..."

"Thank you! No one else cared! Everyone else just said 'They're the same thing Daphne,' or 'It doesn't matter Daphne.' But it does matter! HA!" And with that the dark haired girl turned on her heal and strode out of the room.

Sabrina was left wondering if maybe there was something in the water...

So what did you think? Drop me a review please!


End file.
